


What To Expect When You're Expecting

by VeronAleen



Category: offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Domestic Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronAleen/pseuds/VeronAleen
Summary: "Khai""Third?""Let's have kids"
Relationships: OffGun - Relationship, khaithird
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	What To Expect When You're Expecting

The restaurant is a bit crowded. The four of them decided to have a lunch out together after their busy schedules. It wasn't easy to handle their own studio, aside from that, they had some guestings to different shows for being well-known people in the field of film. Maybe a simple lunch would help them to relieve their stress but that isn't actually how things turn out. Bone requested it anyway.

Since there are lots of customers, it's no surprise that there are some who are throwing glances at them, probably thinking where they could have seen the four who look so casual yet appealing.

"I have to tell you guys something"

The eyes of the three shifted to Bone who stopped cutting his steak, slowly rubbing his palms to his pants with an awkward smile.

"Bone, you look constipated"

Third chuckled upon hearing his husband's comment. It was unusual for Bone to be like this whenever they are out together. Well, despite being the most rational person next to Third, he's often the reason why their gang seems to look like they don't care about everything and live without boundaries.

But seeing Bone bitting his lips as if his tongue is caught by something, Khai thought that maybe, it could be some sort of a serious matter.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Did you knocked off someone?" Two gave a laugh, hoping to change the atmosphere now surrounding the four of them.

"Well yeah, I did. And I would like to get married to her"

"What?" Two's eyes almost dropped, Khai almost choked his drink and Third secretly smiled after hearing those words from his friend.

"Are you for real?"

Bone smiled with the thought of having kids with his girlfriend and creating their own family together. He had always been afraid of commitments, but after his previous heartbreak, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he would bring at the center of the aisle, and now, it seems like everything's going to happen. They've been dating for years already and Bone thought, this could be the best time to get married to her.

Maybe, he should thank his professor for being his bitter-sweet first love. At least, he was able to learn what love really is. He wouldn't have to worry about being left alone for the rest of his life.

"How many weeks?" Third spoke with now a very obvious yet genuine smile on his lips.

"What do you mean how many weeks?"

"She's been pregnant for how many weeks?"

"Oh, haha sorry" Bone scratched the back of his head, "She said it has been two months"

"Well then, congrats Bone"

It was unexpected. The weird atmosphere is now changed because of their harmonious laughter. Suddenly, they don't care about the eyes staring directly at them. Bone looks happy and fulfilled, Two seems to enjoy teasing his soon-to-be-father friend, Third could feel the butterflies in his tummy swirling because of too much excitement. Well, who wouldn't like to see kids running at their studio? It's something that Third would always want to see but maybe, not Khai.

"Seems like we need to add toys at the studio," he said, munching a piece of steak on his plate which Khai cut for him earlier.

"Why?" Khai asked with his brows knitting because of confusion. Why would his husband add toys at the studio? For some reason, Khai felt a thud in his chest.

"For the kids" he replied, smiling. "Soon, the studio will be a playground of the little ones"

And maybe that's the reason why Khai felt nervous

Now that Third thought about it, maybe it's the best time to have their own. He slowly move closer to his husband, his lips aiming for his ears and then he whispers.

"Khai"

"Third?"

"Let's have kids"

* * *

The night is freezing cold when Khai woke up from his sleep. Third is in deep slumber, beautiful as ever next to him. He was mesmerizing — long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, and plump lips — Khai still couldn't believe a man as perfect as his best friend ended up being his husband.

He leaned closer to his husband when he heard sudden knocks. He paused as if waiting for other sounds he might hear on the other side of their room's door.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

The knocks went from soft to loud until he couldn't bear holding it anymore and covered his ears. He looked at his husband but seems like Third is unbothered and still sound asleep.

He couldn't move any more until the knocks stopped and the door of their room opened, revealing different girls holding babies.

It was a complete nightmare. He couldn't remember the faces of the random girls he had pinned on the bed before. He surely used contraceptives so why are these girls walking close to him whilst holding kids.

_"Khai, I have your baby"_

_"Khai, this is your child"_

_"Khai, your daughter is with me"_

_"Khai, your son"_

_"Khai"_

He closed his eyes. He's completely surrounded by random strangers whom he doesn't recognize anymore. They keep on talking, calling his name, and claiming they have his child. That very moment, he cannot think of anything except what Third may think of him.

Then everything becomes quiet as if he's in a void where he couldn't hear anything but the loud beat of his heart, drumming against his chest.

_"Khai"_

It was clear, soft but just right for him to hear—Third's voice echoed in the room.

As much as he would like to keep his eyes shut, he can't. It was Third who's now calling him and his voice is much louder than his erratic heart.

So then he opened his eyes and there he saw Third holding a small body wrapped around a soft piece of cloth—a baby. Third was smiling brightly, but when their eyes met, his husband's sweet stares turned into sharp ones.

_"How could you do this to us and your baby, Khai?"_

_"T-third"_

_"How could you do this to us, Khai"_

_"T-third I- I don't know those girls"_

_"Khai, you could have been a good father!"_

_"T-third, s-sorry Third. I'm s-sorry"_

The view of his husband crying in front of him made Khai's heart ache. Third's tears were continuously rushing down his cheeks and he hates it. But more than anything or anyone else, Khai hates himself more. He made him cry again—but this time, it hurts more than before.

Something which Khai wouldn't be able not to think of and would make him sleepless for days.

* * *

Third woke up because of the sudden pain he felt in his left hand. It was Khai gripping on his hand, eyes tightly shut with sweat beading on his forehead.

He knew something is wrong. Third held his husband's hand and intertwined their fingers as he slowly shakes Khai, calling his name with worry whilst trying to wake him up.

He had never seen Khai in this state before. He keeps on calling for his name until he finally woke up, trembling from his sleep and almost crying and when Khai saw him, he immediately wrapped his arms around him, hugging him as tight as he could, mumbling words "I'm sorry, I'll do better. I'm sorry Third"

"Khai, it's alright. Did you have a dream?"

Comfort—Khai realized everything's just a dream and his husband's soft touches comfort him.

"What was it? Was it a nightmare?"

He remained silent, still hugging Third, caging him between his hands and body. His dreams feel so real and the view of his husband holding a baby whilst crying is still haunting him.

He would like to be honest with him, he would like to tell him about it. Honestly, he would like to say sorry, but maybe, Khai's too afraid to tell it to Third. He's afraid that he'll make him cry again and he's afraid to see him sad because truthfully speaking, Khai might have been afraid of the thought of having little ones.

He's afraid of being a father

Not because he doesn't like kids, but because of the thought that their children might hate him because of his past.

He was a known Casanova after all. He made Third cry a couple of times, he had sex with lots of girls; a past which is not something to be proud of.

"I'm fine Third. I'm sorry for worrying you ja"

Third didn't insist anymore. He had known his husband for years and he was sure that sooner or later, he will eventually say it to him because that's how Khai is and he doesn't need to interrogate him just to get his answer.

So instead, he got out of his arms and then looked straight at him, showing his dimples which he knows will lessen whatever Khai's feeling right now.

"Let's eat? I'll cook for you"

* * *

"He wants us to have kids. He would like to adopt"

It's been a while since they've been walking. They roamed around Bangkok, trying to look for a good place for Bone and his girlfriend. They would like to find a good place where their friend would be able to propose without getting too much attention from different people. Mae is a nice and shy girl and as far as they know, a lady like her wouldn't like eyes staring at them when she gets to say yes to Bone once he proposed.

Khai should know. She had always been close to Third because they are somewhat similar to each other and even have the same interests. Khai and Two believe that she would like it simple just like the way he proposed to Third before inside the cinema almost three years ago.

But Khai just couldn't focus on looking for a venue because he keeps on thinking about Third's proposition. it had been days, but he still couldn't just shove it away from his thoughts, especially now that Third keeps on paying visits to different orphanages. He knows that he should be happy and glad about it, but he just can't.

He's even having a hard time sleeping at night because of the anxiety that he may dream of the dream he had a few nights ago.

"That's actually good news, Khai"

Bone said, whilst walking by his side. Two's clearly busy for he's been holding his phone, having a call with his long-term boyfriend, Aun. No one's even sure if he could hear his friends talking about a serious matter like this.

"Why does it seems like you aren't happy about it?"

He's been keeping this for a long time already, longer than his friends may express because Khai had always been vocal about his feelings. But they couldn't deny the fact that he had been sensitive enough to think that his friends are already having their own lives and problems to handle. As much as possible he would like to think about this on his own because he's thinking that this problem is just too shallow to be considered as a problem.

But since it's been bugging him for nights, he thought that simple advice from his friends will help him feel better.

"I'm afraid to be a father"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be a good one"

Khai can't even remove his eyes nailed on the rough ground. He can't even say it directly to Bone because he's afraid of what he may think of him; if he's going to laugh and make fun of him or tease him.

Which is the last thing Bone will do because, at some point, he could understand it.

"What if the kids wouldn't like me? what if they got ashamed of me because I've been hitting on countless girls before. Even I wouldn't be proud of a father like myself" Khai could feel his heart beating loudly. It's as if he's having flashbacks of how many numbers he had saved in his phone before whilst Third was alone and hurting because of him. "I just... I just don't think they'll like to be a child of someone like me"

Bone smiled. He knew that their past will come biting them. He could feel it, he could understand where his friend is coming from because he also felt the same way before.

"You see, Khai. I was thinking the same before. Mae told me she was pregnant two weeks before I told it to all of you" Bone looked straight and tried to avoid Khai's eyes,

"I felt nervous, I wasn't able to think straight and I even thought of asking Mae to abort the baby but a part of me was saying I would like to keep the child. The thought of being a father scares me but I would like someone to call me dad whenever I got home and hug my legs with his small hands. Just thinking about it could make me feel butterflies"

Khai looked at Bone, he should say, he looks happy. He didn't realize that he was smiling already whilst looking at his friend.

"I talked to Mae about it, about my frustrations. My past wasn't a secret to her even. She was hurt when I told her about my insecurities and fears, about the fact that abortion came into my mind, but instead of being mad, you know what? She tried to understand me, saying she's willing to take care of our baby alone until I am ready to be a father, telling me that my past shouldn't hinder me to be a good dad because I can, and she believes I could"

There was silence. Bone was hoping that Khai could at least understand what he was trying to say because that's the only thing he can do for his friend anyway. Everything still depends on Khai and Third

"I say, just face it. I'm not sure if I really understand what you're so afraid of, but you won't be alone in this. You may be the only one being so afraid while your husband doesn't have anything on you"

"What were you guys talking about? why are you both so serious?" Two fit himself in the space between his friends and clung his arms on their shoulders.

"You are done talking to Aun?"

"Yeah"

"Nice, now let's leave. Damn you, it's so hot in here" Bone said, showing his teeth and smirking at his friend. Both he and Khai removed Two's arms on their shoulder which caused him to almost fall on the ground. But they did not even bat an eye at him and run as fast as they can, leaving Two behind, running after, almost shouting at them.

"Hey, you guys have a secret! tell me!"

* * *

_**(🔞 *Smut Content*)** _

Hard and Hot

Khai had always been gentle to Third since then. He never wanted Third to feel his aggressiveness when it comes to bed. As much as possible, he wouldn't like Third to wake up the next day with his whole body sore because of their lovemaking

But maybe, they had been accustomed to each other that without them knowing, the gentle touches and worried caress of his husband turned into a hot and yet pleasuring sensation.

They're not kids anymore and even though Khai was (and will always be) Third's first, he should say, he's not new to this anymore.

Both of them are now naked. They weren't even sure why they ended up being like this, acting as if they had never time for each other, and showing hunger for each other's touch. Third, like the usual, still gets shy whenever they do this but since they've been married for years, he was already able to adjust.

But there are just nights when Khai would surprise him

He was taken aback when Khai lifted him and tossed him on their bed. Third gripped on his nape as his husband starts to kiss him deeply and passionately. Everything was just so fast but it was so ironic that everything feels in slow motion.

Khai, like the experienced man he had always been, kissed his husband deeper, letting his tongue roam and explore Third's hot mouth, fighting against the other's tongue for dominance. Third doesn't know where to hold but his husband's hair. He's groaning, almost running out of breath whilst he could feel Khai grinding on him. Khai pulled away from the kiss, leaving the other's lips and landing on his neck, sucking and leaving butterfly marks which would be hard for Third to cover tomorrow.

Third gasped when he felt his husband palming his member, whilst sucking and nibbling his left nipple, up to his clavicle and back again to his chest, playfully bitting his sensitive skin.

It was either soft or rough, nothing in between. They don't care anyway, but Third continuously shiver from Khai's touches, his hand gripping on his waist, his fingers playing against his skin, it was wonderful and strangely good, too good to be honest and he couldn't even understand how his husband could make him go crazy and aroused by just touching him.

It was starting to feel painful. He could feel the pain building in his hardness whilst Third's mouth slightly agape, lips almost bruised from bitting hard. Khai continues on palming him, his lips slowly moving down to his stomach, kissing and sucking his belly button, moving slowly yet skillfully until he reaches Third's milky thighs. He couldn't hold it anymore, he wants to taste more of his husband; he wants to taste more of Third.

Third could feel his husband's lips ghosting on his dick, making him moan. He knows what's the next thing to happen, so he slowly pulls himself to give more access to his husband. He could feel his cheeks getting hot and he was sure, he's red enough, too red that Khai couldn't even resist him. Khai held his butt cheeks, lifting his hips up, and completely swallowed him.

It was so sudden that Third couldn't help but jolt but of course, his husband held him firmly so he wouldn't keep on moving his hips away. Khai started bobbing his head, blowing him deep in his throat and Third couldn't understand the feeling building his stomach every time his husband would move at a fast pace to slow, making him crazy and hungry for more; he was under Khai's control and he was more willing to let him do whatever he wants.

Khai felt his husband's dick throbbing inside his hot mouth, she tried to make sounds whilst eating him whole which sends vibrations to Third's whole body. He's close to his climax but Khai wouldn't let the night end this early.

He stopped sucking on his husband, making the latter breathe for a short time. It wasn't that long for Khai started to attack his rim, circling his fingers at Third's entrance for foreplay, watching how his man shut whimspers because of pleasure. Khai wet his fingers with his mouth and slowly inserted fingers into Third's hole, making the latter gasp for air.

Third bit his lips harder until he taste iron, yet he couldn't feel any pain but pleasure. His dick twitching with pre cum dripping down but Khai counldn't care less. His eyes fixed on his fingers going in and out with his husband, making Third's eyes well up with tears of pleasure.

Khai's long fingers went deeper, curling it upward, aiming for Third's prostrate. It was all too much for Third but he can't even say a single word except the name of his husband, Khai.

Khai's about to lose it already. He could feel how tensed his husband is now and he knows that he's stretched enough to take him in. He positioned Third, placing a pillow under his hips to support him. No time for condoms anymore, he doesn't want to leave his husband on bed frustrated and begging for his touch even for a short period of time. They'll do it raw, with only using his hand wet from his mouth. Khai stroked his own hardness until it was completely covered with his saliva, aligning it in Third's hole.

He pushed slowly, hearing how Third groaned because of his size. He made sure that his husband was able to adjust already before he starts moving in slow pace. He could feel Third's hands gripping on his back. He was tight and Khai love the feeling of his husband's tightness wrapping around his cock.

Khai's slow thrusts started to go faster, deeper than earlier and Third couldn't do anything but cry and bang his head from left to right. He was still shy, but aroused enough to make shameful moans which echoed harmoniuosly with their slapping skins. Khai keeps on slamming his dick inside Third and every time his hole clenches, adds pleasure to Khai, making him groan. Third can feel his husband's dick throbbing inside him and it's making him crazier.

Third's cries became muffled as Khai's lips claimed his, still moving in a beastly pace. they're both close to their climax so Third wrapped his arms around Khai's nape, feeling how full he is because of his husband's dick. Third's back arched agains't Khai and for one last time, Khai hit his prostate, making him cum with white liquid spurting from his dick. Few more thrusts and Khai released his sides inside his husband.

He lay down next to him, not minding the stickiness on his stomach because of his Third's cum. He goes closer to him, initiating a hug which Third gladly accepted.

"I love you, Third"

"I love you too," Third chuckled in between panting, "But we should take a shower first" he said, kissing his husband's forehead.

"We should conserve water" Third looked at him confused, Khai stared at his husband before pinching his nose, "Let's shower together"

He really loves how Third could be so innocent at times.

* * *

Third let his husband hugged him. Both of them laying on their bed and Khai, like how clingy he had always been, has been hugging his husband since they finished having shower together and Third couldn't even stop him from doing so.

Their body fully covered with the thick blanket so they couldn't feel the coldness of the room. they don't even have anything on their body, except for boxers. They weren't always like this, just during nights after they had action in bed.

"Khai, about the adoption..."

Khai felt nervous again. He already expected it since it's a week already since they last talked about it. He knew that Third will open up this topic since he really knows how much Third would like to build their own family, but he still feel uneasy about it.

"Should we not have kids?"

Khai immediately opened his eyes and looked at his husband. He doesn't know what to feel about it. A part of his feels happy, but a part of him feels sad because of how his husband looks sad after he said those words.

"Why? You've been visitingdifferent orphanage" Khai sat on their bed and slowly brushed his husband's hair, patiently waiting for the next words which he would say.

"Do you like it?"

"What?"

"Kids, do you want us to have kids?"

Khai stopped brushing his husband's hair and Third could already understand by just looking at him. He smiled at Khai, he knew it and he understand; thinking that maybe Khai isn't ready yet with the idea of having their own children. That's how much he knows Khai. Even without saying words, he can still read him.

"I haven't visited any orphanage, Khai. I'm not going without you"

"huh?"

"It's our child, not my child. do you really think I will come alone?"

It was true that Third almost tried of visiting some orphanage close to them, but whenever he thinks about it, picking a child of his own, he keeps on thinking about Khai. He won't be a father alone, he'll be a father with Khai.

He couldn't decide on this matter without Khai beside him.

But Third could feel how uneasy his husband became when he opened about the idea. He was able to see how Khai tried his best not to show it but Third wasn't that insensitive. He might have been excited with the thought of Mae being pregnant and maybe that's when he got envious. It's been years and they haven't thought about having a child yet so it was just natural to hoped for one, especially when one of their friend's will be having their own.

Third maybe sad, but he isn't mad. But he will still choose to understand Khai's reasons, he just want him to be honest to him.

"Third... I'm sorry. Remember the time when... when I woke up from nightmare?"

Third nodded as he rested his head to Khai's thigh, making it as his pillow. He wouldn't forget that night. Khai was shivering and nervous so he hugged him to sleep for the whole night.

"I had a dream that the girls...you know, I wasn't a good man, I...I had played with girls before, I made you cry, I hurted you and...and you were holding a baby, the girls are surrounding me, they were all over and you were saying why I did that. I was afraid that the baby will be ashamed of me because even I would be ashamed if I had a father like me. I'm afraid they will hate me because --"

Third cut him off with a kiss. Khai didn't even realize that his husband is already sitting next to him because his mind was so fixed about how he will be able to explain. Third pulled from the kiss and looked at his husband with glimmering eyes.

"What did I tell you before?" Third held his hand and intertwined their fingers, "People need to move forward, and we, we'll move further together. Do you remember?"

Khai was teary eyed. He almost forgot about that night when he asked Third about his thoughts of his past, if he ever thought of him because of how horrible he was before, if Third ever felt repulsed because of it; he forgot how Third told him he isn't alone, that what matters is he already learned his lessons, that he was better and he was doing his best for the past few years.

"You weren't the same Khai as you were when we're still in college. We're you afraid because your past? because you thought that the kids wouldn't be proud of having a father like you?" Khai nodded, not minding the tears forming in his eyes. Third wiped them away, still smiling at him, "I don't know about you, but I would be proud to be a child of an international director"

Khai couldn't find the words to reply to Third, instead, he hugged his husband tightly and Third also did the same, wrapping his hands to around husband's nape.

"Khai"

"hmm?"

"You've become a really great person so stop looking down on yourself because of your past"

They fell silent whilst hugging each other, but it isn't something that is deafening which Khai usually hates, rather, it's comforting.

Just the kind of silence Khai really needs.

* * *

"Mae, I know I wasn't perfect. I had committed lots of mistake in the past but I promise to be better for you. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you and with out future baby. Will you marry me?"

Aun, Two, Khai and Third clapped their heart out after seeing Mae nodded. They watched Bone slipping the ring in between his girlfriend's ring finger. It was a beautiful sight every one had been expecting to see.

Bone immediately hugged Mae with tears forming in his eyes because of too much happiness. His friends were a bit emotional too and Third couldn't stop himself from crying. He was just so happy to see his friend, finally settling down after everything happened to him.

All of them finally found happiness. The love which once they didn't believed is now just standing next to them. They can't wish of anything more.

Bone slowly rubbed Mae's tummy, talking to the forming soul inside his soon to be wife.

"I'll take care of you. I'll be the best dad baby" he said, then kissed her tummy, placing his ears closer and trying to listen to heartbeat of the growing child.

"HE KICKED! MY CHILD IS A FUTURE FOOTBALL PLAYER!"

Everyone laughed at Bone's reaction. It's obvious that he's too excited

"He's just three months old babe, silly" Mae said chuckling but Bone didn't care less. He stood up and kiss her softly on her forehead

"I love you" he said and slowly danced with her with the soft instrumental playing.

Third felt Khai's hand around his waist, as the latter rest his chin to his shoulders. He's smiling brightly whilst looking at Bone and Mae, just few meters away from them, surrounded by beautiful lights they've got to arraged earlier.

"Third" Khai whispers to his ears.

"hmm?"

"I would like my child to be a football player too"

Third eyes widened with what he heard from his husband. He immediately faced him. He's already expecting the next words his husband may say but he still broke into tears when he finally heard it from Khai

"Let's have kids. Let's file for adoption"

* * *

**\- GANG HOD GROUP CHAT-**

_Two: should we have a drink?_

_Bone: I can't, need to walk my son_

_Khai: lolol, talking as if your son is a pet_

_Two: Aun will be in charge of the Studio. Just leave your kids there_

_Bone: Mae will kill me_

_Khai: I will drink with you, Two. Wait for me_

_Third: Khai_

_Khai: Hehe, nevermind. I forgot that I need to change the diapers of the twins_

_Third: Two, let's drink. I'll just wait for Aum before I leave the studio_

_Bone: HAHAHA Khai, do you want me to come over? you know, bonding whilst changing the diapers of our kids together. I should bring some froot loops._

_Two: Nice Third! Same bar, like the usual_

_Khai: Third!!!_

_Third: hmm?_

_Khai: Take care, I love you hehe_

Khai stopped scrolling on his phone when he felt small hands wrapped around his legs, gripping softly on the hem of his shorts, trying hard to get his attention. The twins slowly raised their hands, their little fingers moving and asking for him to carry them both.

"dada!"

"awopyen (airplane)"

Khai smiled and bend his body to carry the two kids in his hands, kissing their cheeks sweetly which makes them giggle.

"Guess it's time to be the best dad again"

**Author's Note:**

> Advance Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I hope you enjoyed this KhaiThird Fic <3 KhaiThird is and will always be happily married, of course, with their children.


End file.
